Hero (Dragon Quest Swords)
Hero is a character in The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors. The Hero is one of the only people in the world capable of performing Master Strokes. Appearance Personality Biography Games Side Games Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors Five years ago, there was a great war between man and an evil demon known as Xiphos, the Death Bringer. Through many hardships, man was able to defeat Xiphos. Five years later, the Hero, the son of Claymore, who was one of the warriors who fought Xiphos, turned sixteen and was chosen to go through a trial to become a warrior. He succeeds in the tasks and the next day, Prince Anlace asks the Hero to accompany him through the Galantyne Glades, where he saw his mother, the Queen, head off to. There, the Hero defeats Briquet, and proceeds towards a hut, where the Queen is seen wearing a strange mask. She walks away without saying a word. they also meet Fleurette, whose brother fought in the war against Xiphos. She mentions she saw the mask the Queen was wearing as a child. She heads to town and the next day, accompanies you to Arondight Heights to show you something. After defeating the Envoy of Xiphos, she shows you a carving on a mountainside of a battle against Xiphos, who was wearing the same mask the Queen was wearing. Fleurette explains that the war against Xiphos five years ago was not the first war against him. She deduces that the mask has Xiphos's spirit and is possessing the Queen. They head back to town and the next day, Claymore mentions that there was reports of a monster in the Secace Seacove. After beating the monster, Fleurette arrives to defend the monster from the Hero's finishing blow. She says that the monster is really her brother. The creature escapes into the water. the group leaves and learns that the Queen was seen at the Tower of Mirrors. When they reach the top of the tower, they battle and defeat Großmesser. They get to the Queen who has activated a portal in a mirror. The Hero slashes the mask in half, hoping to save the Queen. However, it is revealed, that the mask does not contain Xiphos's soul, but it actually weakened the demon. Xiphos appears in the portal, revealing that although, his body was destroyed five years ago, only the mask could truly destroy him forever. He mocks the Hero saying he destroyed the only means to defeat him. They take the Queen home when a mountain near Mount Arondight collapsed in a sea of lava and a castle rose up in its place. They know that without the mask, Xiphos can't be defeated. Dao , an old swordmaster, explains that the mask was made in the Mirror World and if the mask is to be repaired, they must enter the dimension by heading for the Tower of Mirrors. They make their way through the dimension and battle Draug. After beating him, he reveals he's a good guy and not only repairs the mask, but he also gives the Hero the Rednusadner, a powerful Blade that can hurt Xiphos and help them get to his castle. The Hero goes to Swordmaster Dao who teaches him the Figure of Fate, a legendary technique of the Rednusadner that created splits the sea of lava that surrounds the castle. After crossing the path, they encounter Golok the Gatekeeper, who the team defeats. After entering the castle and fighting many tough enemies, they make their way to Xiphos's throne room. They also find Fleurette's brother in the middle of the room. Xiphos enters her brother's body and gets his body back. He then engages the Hero in combat. After defeating Xiphos, the demon admits he underestimated the group. He turns into his true form, which looked nothing like the carving. Though it is a tough fight, the Hero subdues the demon long enough for the mask to place itself on Xiphos. The mask petrifies the demon and the Hero shatters the statue, destroying Xiphos for good. Fleurette's brother appears out of the rubble, now completely human. With Xiphos dead for all time, his castle starts to crumble down. Everyone tries to get out of the throne room when the Hero fall down the pit. Fleurette grabs him and the others pull him up. Back at the town's castle, a great party is held in the Hero's honor. He makes his way to a balcony and raises the Rednusadner to the sky, causing all the citizens to cheer. Trivia *In keeping with the Dragon Quest Swords quirk of all characters being named after a sword, Fleurette nicknames the Hero "Blade." The Hero is seen several times throughout the trailer for Dragon Quest X: Rise of the Five Tribes, meaning that the Hero returns. Gallery Dragon Quest Swords-Hero.jpg|Hero concept art Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors party members Category:Heroes